Faith
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Peter's faith wavered as he was wrapped in his own worries. Susan's faith disappeared as she refused to believe in what was not tangible. Even Lucy began to lose a bit of faith when it seemed He had abandoned them. However, through the good and bad, Edmund stayed faithful the entire time. (I do not own Narnia.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Faith**

**By The Meepy Freak**

It is a curse that binds

The tails of darkness

In an unbreakable knot

To bring out a single light.

Not one that remains

Like the sun in the day sky

But one that flickers

As a lightning bug does.

Succumbed by the night

It seems impossible to see.

All you know is that you must cherish the light.

So you believe.

As you go farther and farther from the light

Out of greed and selfishness

You freeze in shame

And guilt consumes you.

You lose yourself

With no anchor to hold onto

With nobody to guide you

As you vanish into nothingness.

You hate being lost

In the middle of nowhere.

You only wish to be found.

So you believe.

A majestic lion rescues you

Bringing you closer to the light

As the air gets warmer

And the wind blows gentler.

You get closer to the knot

And fear controls you

Since the dark tails are too much

For you to bear alone.

Therefore, you stuff your head in the lion's mane

And the light becomes brighter.

You want to overcome the darkness.

So you believe.

War strikes at the edges of the light

Along with nightmares and demons

That slowly but carefully

Make their way to reality.

You are terrified

But you cannot fail

Your family who took you in

With open arms too easily.

You are almost to the light

To true bliss.

You simply want to survive.

So you believe.

You fight for your life as

Your villain emerges in front of you

With a face of vengeance

And you know it is all your fault.

There is no lion to help you

As a dagger strikes through your chest

And you finally feel peace since

You got what you deserved.

Your eyes close, and

The bright light drifts away.

It is too late for your savior.

So you believe.

Drifting away into space

Water rushes through your body

And your energy gets refilled

Along with your hope.

You can walk back to the light yourself

Without stopping of pain

With the motivation of a warrior and

The picture of a lion resting in your head.

You do not reach where you were before though

As you dive deep into the light head first.

You wake up with your siblings crowding you.

So you believe.

Still, nightmares continue

To plague you with guilt

And embarrass you with

Revenge and pleasure.

You slowly feel like falling back into the dark

Back to disappearing

Without any hope or emotion

Only regret and despair.

Then, you remember your efforts to reach the light

And the lion and water that helped you to do so.

You could not waste their attempts.

So you believe.

Even when you finally rest in the light

Feeling bliss comfort you thoroughly

Like a warm blanket on a cool day

You realize you still need someone by your side.

You do not want to slip into

The darkness once more

When you have not even finished

Exploring the light yet.

Everything can drift away

In the blink of an eye.

You wish to permanently be happy.

So you believe.

Why- the question plagues you

As you finger the wardrobe and examine its grooves

Trying to figure out if it was all real

Or solely in your imagination.

You wonder how the lion could do this

As you see your siblings slip into the darkness

Yet you know there was a meaning

Behind the entire disaster.

You want to lose hold of the light alongside your siblings

Since you are only a kid again.

However, somebody has to remain strong.

So you believe.

Your siblings pester you

Constantly asking how

And beating you up

Yet you do not falter.

Lucy had lost her step on the light

Even when it was a part of her personality

With Peter and Susan deeper into the dark

But you still stay in the light.

You know you are on the edge though

As you deal with the horrid life that awaits you.

You cannot stand it anymore.

So you believe.

The deception rushes through your skin

As a feeling of betrayal flows through your blood

At the sight of Her in a block of ice

And your brother giving her freedom.

You were already tired of seeing the constant war

Of Peter and Caspian racing towards the light

Pulling each other further in the darkness

As immature children would to win.

It all just seems like a lie as you crumble

Grasping onto the light with your fingers.

A feeling of loneliness glides over your soul.

So you believe.

Your brother is at the dark ties that meet in light

As he fights with his fear buried deeply in his chest

And his sword swiping at his opponent

As he is being forced to fall back into the darkness.

Everything in the world stops

And you can only remember that you had presented this idea

To the villain with self-pity

Pulling you by the legs.

Guilt consumes you once again

But you refuse to let go of the light.

You need your brother to win.

So you believe.

A train races across your field of vision

Yet all you can think about is your beloved family

How your brother tensed up beside you

Grabbing your hand tighter as each second went by.

You are only glad that Susan lived on

That she was too mule headed to believe

That she would live on the Pevensie legacy

That she would be safe.

You welcome the train by closing your eyes

Waiting for the harsh, inevitably painful impact.

You realize you are closer to the light than before.

So you believe.

As your soul lifts from your body

Flying off the ground in a flurry

It races towards the light with more stamina than before

Until your vision is consumed by white.

You can feel the tangible happiness in the air

As you finally reach a state of bliss and peace

With your courageous siblings alongside you

And the Lion's roar tingling your ears.

You have been forgiven finally immersed in the light

You have been struggling to go to for so long.

It does not matter that you are dead.

So you believe.


End file.
